Valentine's Special
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Joey and Seto have a date on this special day. Mokuba and the servants won't be at the Kaiba mansion, so the boys will be alone. Tea and Yugi are going out, the guys are heading to a party, it is going to be a great Valentine's Day. That is until the snow storm begins.


Valentine's Special

It was the first time Joey and Seto were celebrating Valentine's Day since they became a couple. Only their friends and family knew about their relationship but the outside world did not. For two and half years girls have attempted to give Seto a valentine's gift, only to be snarled at. A rumor went around that he was gay and seeing somebody. He smirked and thought:

"For once they are right."

Seto indulged in gazing at his boyfriend from across the room. The morning sun glinted on his pretty blond hair. They had a date tonight. No they were not going to some overpriced, overcooked meal at a crowded restaurant. They very thought of being surrounded by cherubs and hearts made both boys gag. No his Puppy was spending the night at his place. As Mokuba is going to a party, everything was set. Seto smirked, they will be served dinner by the maid who will disappear to wherever maids disappeared to. Then they will have dessert in front of the fire and when the mood was right they would adjourn to the bedroom. It was the same thing they did at Christmas. Seto indulged in the memories.

Seto noticed a girl approach Joey and offer him some candy. He saw his boyfriend gently refuse the gift on account he was with someone. The girl seemed disappointed but gave the chocolate to him anyway. The girl walked to her friends and they group left the room. Seto was relieved she didn't bawl her head off, in the classroom at least. One her friends came back and looked angry, she talked to Joey and soon she just looked upset. Seto cringed:

"Was she going to bawl instead?" He wondered

The girl sucked up her tears and marched out. Seto let out a breath:

"That was a close one."

Joey moved to a seat by his boyfriend to talk to Seto.

"Did you see?" Asked Joey

"Yes, I think you got off easy."

"What is with these girls? School hasn't even started yet. It was worse at Christmas though."

"The day is still young."

Joey looked grim, but the ever cheerful Joey thought of something nice.

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me too."

The day wore on and Joey and Seto continued to refuse the candy. Seto snarled at the girls and a few guys. Joey was more polite and collected more chocolate but the presenters destroyed the love notes. He was surprised one of the guys he played basketball with asked him out. He turned him down gently, it was too late, as Joey and Seto are in love. After school the boys met at their hiding place under the stairs. After kissing for minute Joey pulled back.

"You won't believe who asked me out."

"Thinking about another guy while kissing your boyfriend is kinky."

Joey laughed and smacked Seto on the arm.

"Idiot."

Seto smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

"So what happened?"

Joey told him about his friend.

"I think he is just confusing friendship love with romantic love." Said Joey

"How do you know?" Asked Seto

Seto was trying to contain his anger and unconsciously pulled Joey closer to him. Joey giggled.

"I asked him if he wanted to have sex with me, he yelled out 'No! Gross!'"

Seto relaxed and loosened his arms. Joey and Seto got together almost a year ago on White Day.

"Does it remind you of when we got together last year?" Asked Seto

"Of course, you asked me the same question."

"And you responded with: 'Anytime you ask for it, big boy'. I recall I didn't ask for it for three months."

"I knew you were serious when you didn't ask me to prove it right there in the empty classroom."

"I was already aware I was in love with you. I didn't want to mess this up."

"And I knew I loved you or I wouldn't have dared to ask you out." Said Joey

Seto pulled Joey in for a kiss. After they parted Joey said:

"It was love at first sight, for both of us."

"Yes it was, I'm sorry I was so deeply in denial for so long. But it was fun fighting with you."

"It was. I was also in denial, only about my sexual orientation."

"We are quite the pair."

"Yes."

Joey was going in for another kiss when Seto's alarm beeped. They sighed.

"I'll see you later, the chauffeur will pick you up at 7."

"Seto, do you want me to bring the chocolates?"

"Sure thing Puppy, but we'll need to eat some of the pie Cook is baking."

"No problem there." Joey grinned and patted his stomach. A peck on the lips and Seto was gone. He needed to get in a couple hours of work before their date. Joey met up with the gang, as they started home it began to snow. Everyone had plans, Duke, Tristan and Ryo were going to a party, and Yugi and Tea had a date. Joey's dad was going to the bar for the night. He was planning to give his old man money with instructions to use it for a taxi ride home. He hoped his dad will do just that. Joey said 'good night' to his friends and went into his apartment.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, kid. I'm about to go out, we are meeting at the pizza place for dinner before the party." Said Mr. Wheeler

"Alright, here this is for a taxi, it's snowing out and I want you to be safe." Joey said as he presented the money.

"Ok Son." Mr. Wheeler was a bit embarrassed to be taking the money, but Joey worried about him. The old man tucked the money in his coat pocket, along with his keys. Joey was satisfied, this meant that his dad will find the money when he was ready to go home. They parted ways and Joey went to his room and got his homework out of the way. He could hear the wind pick up and snow slap against the window.

"I'm glad the chauffeur is picking me up."

Two hours later he got into the shower and changed into something sexy. It was after 7 and the chauffeur was still not there. At 7:30 he got a phone call from the chauffeur who apologized for the delay. He only just dropped off Mokuba. The snow and wind was making the traffic bad. Joey said he wasn't in a hurry. He called Seto and naturally he was informed first. They had a nice chat until the car arrived. At 8:00 their date officially started. They settled down to dinner. Instead of the maid disappearing she returned to the dining room.

"Mr. Kaiba we can't get home. The roads are closed. May we use the rooms on the top floor?"

Seto consented, those rooms were originally meant for the staff anyway. This interruption was immediately followed by another. Mokuba came home.

"The party was cancelled."

Seto invited his little brother to share in the dinner, as maid brought another plate. He felt embarrassed for interrupting their date and just grabbed a plateful and slipped off to the game room. The chauffeur came in next he also asked to stay the night. Seto consented of course. The young men were alone at last and enjoyed their meal.

Before they headed to the living room, Seto checked on Mokuba, he brought the boy a slice of pie and made sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Joey called his friends. The guys made it safely to the party as he could hear it in the background.

"Things not going good with lover boy?" Teased Tristan

Joey explained how dinner was interrupted three times. Tristan called him a girl for worrying about the weather. Joey knew he was going to get teased tomorrow.

Yugi was even more embarrassed. The storm hit big time just as he arrived at Tea's. Mrs. Gardner insisted that he stay there and join them for dinner. She called his house and told his folks he was staying over. Yugi didn't know what to do come morning.

Joey shook his head, he felt better that he wasn't the only one whose date was going wrong. He met Seto by the fire. They ate the tasty pie and some chocolates. The kisses turned to a full blown make out session, which naturally led to sex before the fire. In the afterglow, Seto admired Joey's hair once again and his tan skin. Joey thought Seto looked good all sweaty and flushed. Joey admired his sparkling sapphire eyes. Joey grinned and said:

"It was probably for the best we did it down here, so far away from the others." Seto kissed him and said:

"You are so right, but I don't want to sleep here. The last thing we want to do is be found here, naked, when the servants come down or worse Mokie."

"Yeah."

The young men cleaned up, dressed and poked out the fire. They put their things away in the kitchen and checked on Mokuba. He was in bed already. The couple went to the other end of the hall and into the master suite. They showered and cuddled up in the king size bed and fell fast asleep.

In the morning the boys woke up together, and shared a 'good morning' kiss. As they dressed in their uniforms, (Joey kept a spare one at Seto's place) Joey whined he didn't want to go to school. The other guys were going to tease him. Seto talked him into going for his own sake as he was barely passing.

"You can tutor me."

"You know that won't work as we can't keep our hands off each other when we are alone."

Joey shrugged and finished dressing.

"Joey you will be fine, you will study with Yugi and the others and pass. You never flunked before?"

"No."

"It will be fine."

"I know."

They hugged and went downstairs with their arms wrapped around each other's waist, Joey was glad he remembered his book bag. It was next to his shoes in the foyer. They entered the dining room, Mokuba was already eating. The housekeeper herself served the boys, she said:

"Terrible storm Mr. Kaiba. The girls wanted to nip home and change this morning. I can't blame them, they should be back soon. Chauffeur wants to do the same after he drops you sirs at school."

Joey blushed at being called 'sir'. Seto understood and said it was fine. Mokuba asked:

"How did it go last night?"

"We all managed to shift among ourselves."

"That's good."

Everything seemed to be like a normal day, except traffic was slow. The guys entered the classroom together. Tea and Yugi looked like they didn't have any fun last night.

"Mom sat between us on the couch last night, and I'm pretty sure she slept on a chair outside the guest room."

"I'm glad we went to bed early, because I got up early enough to get home and change." Said Yugi with a glum look on his face. They asked Joey and Seto about their date and the boys told them while leaving out the juicier details.

"I'm jealous." Said Tea, Yugi agreed:

"Yeah at least you guys got to be alone. All of those reservations gone to waste, especially the hotel."

Joey snickered and Seto smirked the guy was grown up.

"Don't say stuff like that." Said an embarrassed and angry Tea.

"Come on everyone knows, I'm pretty sure your mom guessed, after all Duke spilled the beans."

"And who told Duke!"

Joey and Seto moved away from the bickering couple. They moved to the back of the classroom and stared out the window. They were recounting the previous night and were about to kiss when the door banged open. Duke, Tristan and Ryo crashed in looking sullen, Duke had an ice pack to his cheek, and Tristan was wearing sunglasses. The boys completely forgot about Joey and his worry over them. It seems Duke insulted a girl and she punched him, Ryo got a drink dumped on his head, and Tristan got pepper sprayed. Tristan pointed at Duke:

"It was all his fault, him and his 'pick up lines'." Tristan rolled his eyes to empathize his feelings. Ryo concurred:

"The lines seemed to be decidedly ineffective."

Joey couldn't help it and burst out laughing, the others joined in. Tea fussed over the boys. Ryo was unharmed, Duke's ice had melted so he threw it away, and Tea offered Tristan some eye drops, but he had some from the school nurse. It turned out the only ones who had fun last night was Joey and Seto. They felt strangely proud of that. Joey remembered to call his dad and ducked out the room. The girls swarmed Duke and fussed over him. Ryo and Tristan looked on fuming with jealousy. Joey came back just before the bell rang and reported his dad made it back home safe. Seto smiled in relief for his future father-in-law. And so started another school day.

ceoceoceoceo

Does anybody need an insulin shot?

*checks calendar* Valentine's Day falls on a Friday, I wrote this thinking of it being on a Wednesday. Well in Japan they do have school on Saturday or you can think it is Wednesday.

Or maybe I'm over thinking it.

Please review


End file.
